


Waiting in the Wings

by Nagarose453



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, gen 2, implied catra/adora, implied glimmer/catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagarose453/pseuds/Nagarose453
Summary: After the war, things changed. The biggest change was Adora and Glimmer finally getting married after being hounded for years to finally admit they were in love.Years later it's time to announce the Heir to Bright Moon and the Heir to She-Ra. Luckily for them, they have two daughters. Unlucky for them, the two seem to always be fighting.~~~~~~Glimmer giggled, turning to give her wife a gentle kiss on the nose, requiring her to stand on tiptoe as the door to their room slammed open to the rambunctious giggles of their oldest daughter who dashed to the opposite side of the room followed by the younger girl who seemed quite disgruntled.“Lilli! Give it back!” The shorter girl yelled at her sister, trying to reach a small object in her sister’s hand.“Hey, you two, what are you fighting over this time?” Adora asked as Lillian disappeared, reappearing with a jingle just behind Glimmer.“Aurora was going to wear the stupid tiara that the stinky cat got her last year!” Lillian snickered evilly raising her hand to show the glittering silver circlet. Aurora flushed, the sparkling freckles on her cheeks glowing red.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Say_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/gifts).



> This goes to the lovely @meg_denning21 who inspired this Glimdora/Sparkle-Ra madness from art posted on twitter. 
> 
> (If you find this, and have an AO3, please let me know, so I can tag you as this is a gift for allowing me to realize I'm allowed to indulge in non canon ships.)
> 
> EDIT:  
> Thank you for finding my post about this fic on twitter and allowing me to tag you, you're amazing~ <3

Adora’s life had been turned upside down when Glimmer had gleefully announced three words Adora had been dying to hear for the last five years.

“Adora, I’m Pregnant!” The shorter woman was practically bouncing in glee as she looked up to meet Adora’s blue eyes. Adora picked her curvaceous wife in a hug, snorting in glee.

“No way, it worked?!” Adora asked, inquiring about the fertility ritual that they had secretly begged Castaspella to perform for them. Carefully Adora lowered Glimmer to her feet, the shorter woman nodding vigorously in excitement. “It worked, didn’t it?!” the taller woman snorted in glee as she looked her wife over.

“Yes. And that’s not _ALL_!” Glimmer breathed as she grabbed Adora’s hands, placing them on her middle. “Razz said you should be able to feel the baby with She-Ra’s magic. Try it!” Glimmer’s excitement made Adora grin stupidly, looking down at her hands on Glimmer’s middle. Adora channeled the familiar energy of She-Ra, feeling the magic gather in her palms, a soft glow radiating from her hands. At first, Adora felt nothing. Just as she was about to inquire in confusion, Adora felt a tentative pull on her magic that slowly became stronger. Adora’s mouth fell open as a softer, but still very there secondary pull tugged gently at her magic as well. She looked from her hands to Glimmer’s face, the sparkling queen was biting her lower lip to keep from speaking as she observed Adora’s reaction.

“Glimmer… Glimmer are you… Are we… Twins?” Adora gasped her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Glimmer nodded quickly.

“Yes. I was so shocked. I went to visit Razz, you know, just because. And she asked me how the Twins were doing. I kind of looked at her funny, and Razz I think realized she thought she was in the future and asked me if I was even pregnant yet. I told her about the ritual we had broken down and asked Aunt Casta to perform, and she delightedly told me that it worked. She, of course, said that you would be able to feel the twins through your She-Ra magic. Was she right?” Glimmer ended in an unsure query as the soft glow faded from Adora’s hands.

“Yes! Oh gods, Glim, _TWINS_!” Adora whisper shouted at her sparkly wife as the blonde’s face broke into a dopey grin. “Micah is going to die of happiness, Glimmer. Have you TOLD him yet?” The blonde inquired, leaning in to shower her curvy queen with tender kisses. Glimmer gladly returned the kisses, speaking and giggling in between.

“Not yet.” Glimmer giggled softly, “I wanted to tell you first.” Her pink-hazel eyes scanned her blonde wife’s face, “Are you mad I told you first?” She asked, frowning slightly.

“Gods no! Glimmer, I’m just happy it WORKED. I mean we’ve only been talking about having kids since we got married! TWINS, Glim! TWINS!” Adora snorted the last part in a hoot of delight, “I love you, so much, Glim, did Razz tell you how far along you are?” She asked nuzzling her nose to Glimmer’s wrapping her curvaceous wife in a tight but gentle hug. The pink haired woman smiled brightly, hugging Adora back.

“Nope, but Aunt Casta performed the ritual about three months ago, so I’d say… Three months?” Glimmer asked. The blonde burst into happy snorts of laughter once again.

“GREAT! Oh, I can’t wait to tell your dad, Glimmer. He’s going to be so excited. I can’t believe it, TWINS!” Adora knelt in front of her wife and pulled her hands from the small of Glimmers back to rest them on her tummy. Glimmer had always been thicc as far as Adora could remember, but the softness of her tummy was replaced with the firm roundness that should have clued the blonde in that her wife was carrying their children. Glimmer held her breath as the taller woman gently kissed the shorter woman’s belly. She rested her forehead on her wife’s middle, a soft sob escaping her.

“Adora?” Glimmer asked softly looking down to the blonde, gently running her fingers through the ponytail her wife always wore.

“A family… We’re going to have a family, Glim…” Came Adora’s choked response. Glimmer gave a soft look. She understood that until her wife had defected from the Horde, Adora didn’t have any idea what a family really was. Slowly, over the years, Adora had learned what it meant to belong and have those around her consider her part of the Family. When she and Glimmer had married she had made it very clear that she wanted to expand their family as much as possible, bringing up the idea of adoption as well as the fact that Catra had adopted a cute little Scorpioni girl who called Catra: “Momma”. (Which Adora thought was the cutest thing ever.) 

“I know, exciting, isn’t it?” Glimmer asked softly. Adora rested her hands on her wife’s hips, a soft sniffle filled the silence.

“I’m terrified, Sweet Sparks, what if they hate me? What if… What if I’m a bad momma?” Adora asked with a sob. Glimmer reached down to gently force Adora to look up at her, those blue eyes she loved so much were swimming with tears.

“They won’t hate you, Sunshine. And you’ll be a great Momma. I know you’re terrified because you’ve never had a proper mother figure to learn from. I know mom would have been behind me in saying that you’re going to be a wonderful mother. Don’t be so hard on yourself, my love.” Glimmer leaned down to kiss the blonde, Adora standing to eagerly capture her wife’s lips with her own. When the kiss ended, Adora gave a soft sigh.

“I just want our children to have whatever we didn’t have growing up. They’ll have a wonderful grandfather in Micah, and I’m sure that Razz and Casta will fill the Crazy Aunt and kooky Grandmother… I know logically we’ll be great parents… But… I just can’t help it…” The taller woman admitted. The sparkly queen smiled at her wife, utmost fondness in her expression.

“I know, let’s go find dad, and break the news. I’m sure he’s dying to be a grandfather.” Glimmer giggled. Adora smiled kissing her wife softly.

“I love you so much Sweet Sparks.” Adora muttered against her queen’s lips.

“I love you too, Sunshine. You’re such a sap.” Glimmer nuzzled her nose to Adora’s before pulling away and taking the blonde by the hands. “Come on, let’s go.”

The months flew by as Glimmer’s pregnancy progressed. The Bright Moon queen remained ever active, despite warnings from everyone to take it easy. Adora had finally found it a useless argument when Glimmer had hit the six month mark, and had just stopped bothering her wife after Glimmer had haughtily explained that she was queen after all, and pregnancy was no excuse to shirk her duty. (“She’s got a point guys…” Adora had said of the incident.) When Glimmer went into labor, Adora had been immediately kicked out of the delivery room for causing a scene with Castaspella. 

The blonde paced the waiting room, nearly jumping out of her skin as a familiar voice greeted her.

“Hey Adora, you’re awfully jumpy.” Came Catra’s sarcastic chuckle as the short magicat sauntered into the room. “So, Sparkles finally popped, eh?” Catra asked as Adora turned to glare at her best friend. On the magicat’s hip was Wryn, the Scorpioni child she had adopted.

“Agh, do I have to deal with your attitude, Catra?” Adora grumbled, resuming her pacing. Catra and Adora had repaired their friendship after the war, but despite the fact, both women had decided to go their separate ways.

“Loosen up, Adora. Sparkles will be fine.” Catra gave Adora a grin as she set the small Scorpion girl on her feet, watching carefully as the girl teetered over to Adora with a loud giggle.

“Antee-Dora!” The girl grinned as she held up her small pincers in a gesture that meant the girl wanted to be picked up. Hesitantly, Adora picked up the small girl, smiling worriedly at the Scorpioni. 

“Hey, Wryn, are you being good for your momma?” Adora asked tapping Wryn’s cute button nose. Wryn giggled again.

“Oh, you wanna know what my little monster did? She stung me yesterday to get to the cookies that Elise left out.” Catra chuckled. Adora smiled, it made Adora happy that upon meeting Scorpia’s younger sister, Catra had immediately become smitten and the two eloped in a matter of months. Elise was like a smaller, shyer version of Scorpia who had Catra wrapped around her smaller pincer. Scorpia hadn’t been too thrilled with the two getting together, but over the years came to accept the fact that Elise had actively kept Catra on track with her rehabilitation to atone for her crimes against Etheria. 

“Awwww, but she’s so cute, Catra, why would you ever deny her cookies?” Adora smiled at the small white haired girl.

“Because she doesn’t need the sugar, she’s hyper enough as is.” Catra mused taking the scorpioni girl from Adora, nuzzling her nose to Wryn’s with a smile. “Elise and I are going to Alvasta next week, if you’re not busy, wanna come with?” Catra’s expression hinted that she was keeping something from Adora.

“I’ll take the bait, why are you going to Alvasta…” Adora groaned Catra gave a pained smile.

“Well, you remember my aunt? Queen Lyra? Well, she unfortunately passed away. Since I’m next of kin, and her kit is barely a month old, by law, I’m required to take the throne at least until Cora is old enough to be crowned queen. Elise and I talked about it, and we’re officially adopting Cora.” Catra said, speaking the name of the young Magicat with fondness. Adora was the first to admit she had burst into laughter and mocked Catra restlessly for about four months when she found out that Catra was connected to a line of royalty among the Magicats. Surprisingly, Catra had taken it all in stride and graciously accepted the mocking. Of course, that hadn’t stopped Catra from mocking Adora when they had made an official visit to Eternia, finding out that not only was Adora a legal princess on Eternia, but that the blonde also had an older twin brother, who was just as disastrous as her.

“I’m sorry to hear that. It depends on how Glimmer is… And the twins…” Adora hesitated as she heard shouting from her and Glimmer’s room, the barely decipherable dialogue distracting the blonde.

“Hey, relax, Sparkles will be fine, Adora.” Catra said reaching to take Adora’s hand. “You two went through hell together during the war, she’s proved just how strong she is. Have some faith, will ya?” Catra questioned before she released Adora’s hand and set Wryn on her feet, allowing the small girl to give a screech of delight, beginning to run around.

“Are you crushing on my wife, Catra?” Adora gave a snort. Catra smiled fondly at Adora.

“You know I would have stolen your wife years ago if you couldn’t turn into an eight foot tall badass who could tear me apart in an instant.” Catra mused haughtily. Adora let out another snort. “Oh come on, it’s not my fault you and I both have the hottest wives on Etheria. I mean, you know the things I would have done to Glimmer given the chance…” Catra grinned with a low suggestive growl. Adora shoved the younger woman, her face flushing lightly.

“CATRA!” Adora yelped as Catra merely laughed.

“I can crush on your wife and you can crush on mine all we want, because at the end of the day we’d kill each other for anything more.” Catra chuckled wisely.

“True.” Adora sighed, “Gods, I could use a drink…” Adora grumbled as the incoherent shouting got louder before Micah was unceremoniously shoved from Adora and Glimmer’s room.

“I thought you gave up stress drinking after Sparkles didn’t talk to you for a week after you got drunk and tried to seduce Elise.” Catra smirked. Adora flushed.

“THAT WAS ONE TIME! And I did… For the most part… Sort of…” Adora grumbled.

“Why is Casta so mean! I just asked if I could hold the baby…” Micah pouted at Adora who gave him a pointed look. 

“Casta is making sure the twins are safe, Micah. Gods. Someone get me some wine, I can’t handle this.” Adora gave an aggravated sigh as Razz’s face appeared in the doorway.

“Adora! Get in here, dearie, now. Come on, hurry up.” Razz motioned excitedly for Adora to return to the room where Glimmer was possibly throwing the biggest tantrum Adora had ever heard. Adora pushed past her Father-in-law, making her way to the room. Glimmer was laying back with her hair slightly haloed around her head. Castaspella was gently dabbing at Glimmer’s forehead, scolding the young queen gently about knowing her limits. Adora returned to her wife’s side, causing Glimmer to give her a soft smile.

“Hey, Sunshine.” Glimmer sounded out of breath as she spoke. Adora leaned down to gently kiss her wife’s forehead. 

“How are you doing, Sweet Spark?” Adora asked making Glimmer sigh, a soft gasp of pain escaping her. “Glimmer?” Adora asked in worry.

“I’m just tired, Adora…” Glimmer cut herself off with a gasp and a look of pain. The blonde captured her wife’s hand and gave the back a gentle kiss. “Next time we have kids, you’re the one getting pregnant.” Glimmer gasped. Adora frowned, something felt off.

“Glim, you sure you’re okay?” Adora asked tightening her hold on her wife’s hand. 

“She’s been in labor for almost a full day. The first twin was born a hour ago, the second is being as stubborn as her mother.” Castaspella grumbled. That was when Adora noticed the faint cries coming from the bassinet across the room, Micah’s words earlier made sense. 

“I’m fine… Just give me a minute…” Glimmer murmured. Adora nuzzled her wife’s hand with her nose. “Okay… One more time…” Glimmer squeezed Adora’s hand. Razz was already poised at the foot of the bed, nodding to Castaspella. 

“With your next contraction, push as hard as you can.” Castaspella ordered gently, Glimmer nodded as her expression twisted in pain, her face turned almost scarlet as she let out a yell. When Glimmer’s scream faded, Glimmer’s chest rose and fell rapidly as if she couldn’t breathe enough air.

“One more push, Glimmer, dearie. Come on, one more.” Razz cooed softly. Glimmer shook her head, tears sliding down her cheeks.

“I’m so… so tired…” Glimmer sobbed. Adora felt fear grip her heart. 

“Let her rest for a minute, Casta.” Adora yelped in panic, “Rest a minute, Glimmer, please.” Adora leaned over to kiss Glimmer’s forehead.

“One more, just one more, Glimmer. Please, the longer you struggle, the more danger you and the baby will be in.” Castaspella tried to sound soothing.

“Let her rest, Casta. She’s been in labor all day, of course she’s tired.” Adora argued, squeezing her wife’s hand. Glimmer let out a loud sob-like yell before she went silent, limp against the pillows, a second small cry filled the uneasy silence. “Glim? Glimmer?!” Adora called out, reaching over to gently shake the younger woman. Casta looked her over, frowning slightly.

“She’s fine, Adora, she just strained her body too much. She’ll wake up soon, you should be proud of her.” Castaspella smiled to Adora who gave her a concerned smile in return, “Razz, is everything alright?” Castaspella asked as she noticed the crone was looking at the baby in her arms in interest, the little one was no longer crying.

“Adora, Dearie, come, come, it’s time for you to meet her.” The crone beckoned Adora over. Confused, Adora gave Glimmer’s forehead a soft kiss before releasing Glimmer’s hand and bee lining to Razz. Adora hesitated for a moment, looking to the baby in Razz’s arms in confusion, before her eyes widened. The closer she got to the baby, the firmer a tug on the magic she shared with She-Ra became. 

“Razz?” Adora asked, her question remaining unasked as the crone nodded, allowing Adora to see the baby a bit better. Still covered in afterbirth, the child was small enough that she looked like a doll. Dark wet hair in blue and pink topped the small head, wing like markings adorned the baby’s back, a small dusting of glitter across the little one’s nose. Adora held her breath as she gently accepted the little one as Glimmer stirred. Adora gave a soft chuckle as the baby’s eyes opened to reveal a soft glowing familiar blue. “Well hello… Aurora.” Adora said softly smiling at the little one.

Nineteen years passed in Bright Moon. For Adora and Glimmer the years were nothing but eventful. The Twins were now grown, known simply as “the Terror Twins of Bright Moon.”

At current, the royals of Bright Moon were preparing not just for a ball, but one for the Twins’ nineteenth birthday. It was also the day that Glimmer and Adora were to announce which of the twins would inherit which legacy.

“For the love of the gods, Glim, baby, have you seen Aurora?” Adora asked. Adora was wearing a crimson shirt buttoned just enough to give a glorious view of her collarbone. She wore a white and gold corset over the blouse with white fitted pants tucked into knee high black boots. She wore a white and red caplet on her right shoulder secured by a gold pauldron, and her hair was down, a tiara like Glimmer’s resting on her forehead. 

“I haven’t seen her since this morning.” Glimmer grunted as she struggled into a form fitting lavender gown with a long blue cape-like train. Adora gave a snort as she unzipped the gown and helped her wife before gently resting her hands on Glimmer’s hips, her chin in Glimmer’s now long pink and purple hair. Glimmer reached up to fix her own tiara with a grumble.

“You know, we’ve been married for almost thirty years, Glim.” Adora mused, kissing the top of her wife’s head. 

“You’re so bad at math, it’s only been twenty six years, ALMOST twenty seven.” Glimmer giggled. “I take it we need to find the girls and lecture them?” Glimmer asked as Adora zipped up Glimmer’s gown, sighing.

“Yeah. I was going to take Aurora, if you don’t mind handling Lillian. She listens to you more, anyway. How we wound up with a female version of your dad will astound me for the rest of our lives.” Adora chuckled before she gently gave Glimmer a pat on the ass. Glimmer giggled, turning to give her wife a gentle kiss on the nose, requiring her to stand on tiptoe as the door to their room slammed open to the rambunctious giggles of their oldest daughter who dashed to the opposite side of the room followed by a younger girl who seemed quite disgruntled.

“Lilli! Give it back!” The shorter girl yelled at her sister, trying to reach a small object in her sister’s hand.

“Hey, you two, what are you fighting over this time?” Adora asked as Lillian disappeared, reappearing with a jingle just behind Glimmer. 

“Aurora was going to wear the stupid tiara that the stinky cat got her last year!” Lillian snickered evilly raising her hand to show the glittering silver circlet. Aurora flushed, the sparkling freckles on her cheeks glowing red.

Lillian looked much like Glimmer, only with Adora’s tallness. Her pink and purple hair waved like Adora’s, her pink-hazel eyes were always glittering mischievously. She was curvy like Glimmer, with more muscle like Adora. Currently her face was contorted in a very Glimmer-like grin, both Glimmer and Adora knew Lillian’s favorite hobby was annoying her smaller twin.

“Cora isn’t stinky, give it back, Lillian.” Aurora snapped. Again, Lillian disappeared, reappearing in the hallway. “Wait! Lilli, NO!” Aurora yelped as Lillian gave her a rude gesture, disappearing for a third time.

“I’ll handle Lilli, Adora. Don’t worry, I’ll get it back.” Glimmer smiled, disappearing on the spot, making Adora sigh. Aurora seemed to look visibly panicked before Adora smiled.

“You’re not in trouble, Little Spark. I wanted to talk to you alone for a bit.” Adora crossed the room, going to the vanity on the far side of the room, picking up a small gold box. “About tonight…” Adora looked to Aurora who was looking to the floor.

“I know, Momma. Lilli’s already told me…” Aurora practically mumbled. Adora gave her a curious look as she brought the box to Aurora.

“Little Spark, what exactly did Lillian tell you?” Adora asked. Aurora looked up to meet her mother’s blue eyes.

“Tonight you and Mom announce the Heir to Bright Moon and the Heir to She-Ra… I mean, it’s obvious I’m kind of the back up for both. I’m just supposed to be there to support Lillian, that’s all. I mean she is stronger and better than me.” Aurora gave a sad smile making Adora frown. “What?” Aurora questioned as she noted Adora’s expression.

“That’s not true. Lillian isn’t the heir to She-Ra… She’s Glimmer’s heir to Bright Moon. You, Aurora, are the next She-Ra.” Adora smiled as she offered the box to Aurora. “When I became She-Ra, I didn’t know what I would be capable of. When you were born, I could feel your connection. You were chosen by Etheria, just like I was, to be greater than you ever thought you would be. Your mother had this commissioned just before the end of the war, and I’ve maybe wore it once or twice… I felt it was appropriate to give it to you.” Adora opened the box to reveal a simple tiara that had a glowing red ruby at its highest point, the gold metal curling into delicate feather like side pieces. Aurora looked from the tiara to Adora.

“What? Me?” Aurora asked dimly. Adora nodded.

“Kindness, Selflessness, Bravery, Passion. That is what sets you and Lillian apart from one another, Aurora. Despite you being smaller, and possibly feeling like Lillian was better than you, you always did your best with everything you had. The two of you received the training for your roles, which is why Lillian was taught sorcery on top of how to harness the Moon Stone. You are far more powerful than Lillian is, you have greater magics at your disposal. You, Aurora, are my heir.” Adora gently handed Aurora the box with the tiara in it.


	2. The War Between Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins are named heirs, but one of them decides the decision isn't good enough for her liking.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> “Does she always talk to you like that?” Asked the smooth alto of Elise and Catra’s younger daughter, Cora. Cora was leaning casually against the far wall, her blue tuxedo hugging her body like a second skin. Unlike her adopted sister, Wryn, Cora was Magicat, like Catra.
> 
> “It’s fine, Lillian has a point…” Aurora mumbled as she felt rather than saw Cora approach. Cora’s green eyes scanned Aurora before a gentle clawed finger gently brushed the blue haired girl’s cheek where a bruise had begun to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi insomnia, I didn't need you tonight. 
> 
> This chapter hurt to write. Like... REALLY hurt. I cried.
> 
> You're all welcome.
> 
> This is dedicated to the Etheria After Midnight server, all of you are so supportive and amazing, thank you~ <3

Adora stood next to Glimmer, a smile on the faces of both of the Queens. Glimmer made a gesture for the crowd to quiet down.

“Both Queen Glimmer and I are so glad that you could all be here for this wonderful occasion. Tonight, we not only celebrate the wonderful Princesses of Bright Moon, but Queen Glimmer and I are excited to announce not just the Heir to Bright Moon, but the Heir to She-Ra as well.” Adora motioned to Glimmer with a wide grin. The shorter queen stood on tip toe to kiss Adora’s cheek with a soft mumble of: “thank you.”

“Again, as Queen Adora said, we thank you so much for coming. Before we get started, Princess Lillian of Bright Moon and Princess Aurora of Bright Moon!” Glimmer gestured to the side of the dais where Lillian and Aurora stood. Lillian, ever graceful, ascended the short stairs with ease, joining her mothers, head held high as she curtsied to her mothers, smirking triumphantly. Aurora on the other hand, literally tripped up the stairs, ever the clutz. She scurried over to Lillian’s side, awkwardly offering a bow to her mothers as Glimmer took Lillian by the hand, leading her to her own right side, Adora offering Aurora a hand, gesturing to her own left side. “The moment everyone has been waiting for. Queen Adora? Would you like the honor?” Glimmer asked. Adora gave a grin to her wife before she turned to Aurora.

“Princess Aurora of Bright Moon, our youngest daughter. A mere hour and a half younger than Princess Lillian.” Adora began, “The blood of Eternia and Etheria flows through your veins. You have a passion and kindness that knows no bounds.” Adora paused as she held out a hand, the Sword of Protection appearing in her hand. A collective gasp sounded through the room as Adora offered the sword to Aurora. “Princess Aurora, it is my honor to announce you as heir to the legacy of She-Ra. Just as Mara, myself, and countless others did before you, you are destined for greatness, and for the Honor of Greyskull.” Aurora stared at the sword for a moment before she reached out to take the sword. Aurora’s hands shook as she took the sword, looking to Adora with innocent wonder. Adora smiled as the sword faded, molding into a bracer around Aurora’s right wrist. Adora put an arm around the small of Aurora’s back before motioning to Glimmer. “Your turn, my love.” Adora winked making Glimmer laugh. Glimmer turned to Lillian who looked shocked and angry.

“Princess Lillian of Bright Moon, our oldest daughter. A full hour and a half older than Princess Aurora.” Glimmer began as Lillian’s expression turned back to the cocky look she had carried all evening. “You have drive to succeed and a sense of justice that is practically unrivaled. You bonded with the Moonstone at the tender age of three, learning sorcery at four, mastering it at fifteen. It is both my pleasure and honor to present you as the Heir to the Legacy of Bright Moon.” Glimmer beamed at Lillian who smirked at the crowd as they burst into cheers. 

A few hours later, Lillian grabbed Aurora roughly by the arm, excusing her twin from the small gaggle she was speaking to with a curt: “Excuse us.” Lillian dragged Aurora to a hall, making sure it was vacant before she rounded on her small sister.

“How? How did you take this from me?! I was supposed to take both Bright Moon and She-Ra, if not just She-Ra!” Lillian snarled. Aurora looked her sister over in hurt.

“What is with all this jealousy, Lilli? You’ve been an absolute nightmare all evening. What did I do to you to deserve you doing this?” Aurora asked meeting the hazel-pink eyes that mirrored Glimmer’s. Lillian met Aurora’s blue eyes, giving her younger sister a sneer.

“You. That’s what. You’re a joke. I can’t believe Mom actually named you the next She-Ra. You’re timid, you’re stupid, and you’re weak. You should have taken Bright Moon, I should have been chosen for She-Ra.” Lillian snarled. Aurora gave Lillian a look of sadness rather than hurt.

“I had nothing to do with the decision, Lillian. But if that’s how you feel, I can’t help it. Mom and Momma made the decision based on our abilities. You have a connection to the Moonstone, I don’t. By all rights being heir to Bright Moon is more important than being She-Ra.” Aurora attempted to reason before Lillian brought the back of her hand across her twin’s face. Aurora’s head snapped painfully to the side, the tiara Adora had given Aurora was flung across the hall from the force of the blow. 

“You’re a joke, Aurora. Get it through your thick stupid skull.” With that, Lillian spun into the spot, marching back into the ballroom. Aurora’s eyes stung with tears as she touched her cheek softly with shaking fingers. She lowered her hand as she swallowed, crossed the hall to the tiara, then carefully she bent to pick the tiara up. Aurora looked up, catching her reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall. Just like Lillian, Aurora was almost a perfect physical combination of Adora and Glimmer, with a few differences. Her blue and pink hair hung in gentle waves to her chin, her wide eyes were the same bright blue as Adora’s. A smattering of glitter-like freckles dusted the younger princess’ face, they normally glowed depending on her mood. Unlike both of her mothers, Aurora had a slender hourglass figure, bare hints of muscle in her limbs. Aurora looked at the tiara in her hands, frowning slightly as she let out a sigh as a soft grunt caught her attention.

“Does she always talk to you like that?” Asked the smooth alto of Elise and Catra’s younger daughter, Cora. Cora was leaning casually against the far wall, her blue tuxedo hugging her body like a second skin. Unlike her adopted sister, Wryn, Cora was Magicat, like Catra.

“It’s fine, Lillian has a point…” Aurora mumbled as she felt rather than saw Cora approach. Cora’s green eyes scanned Aurora before a gentle clawed finger gently brushed the blue haired girl’s cheek where a bruise had begun to form. 

“With her fists? She’s jealous, Glitter Bug. I mean, who wouldn’t want to be the one to inherit the Princess of Power?” Cora’s voice was gentle and soft. Aurora gave her friend a soft smile of appreciation.

“It’s fine, Cora… I need some air, would you mind letting Mom and Momma know where I’m going?” She asked. Cora gave a sigh, running her hand through the ash colored poof of her hair.

“Sure, and if you don’t mind, I’m going to punch your sister for you.” Cora muttered darkly making Aurora giggle.

“Be nice, Cora, I’ll see you later, okay?” Aurora forced the smile to light up her face making Cora smile.

“Sure, you owe me your first dance anyway, Glitter Bug. Also… Happy birthday.” Cora gave a nod tossing a small gift to Aurora before turning to go. The blue haired girl smiled, clumsily catching the small gift. The smile faded as Aurora’s mind replayed her sister’s words. She cast a look in the direction that Cora had gone before she began to make her way down the hall, rather than to the gardens.

Back in the ballroom, Adora frowned as she tried to keep her mind on the conversation.

“Adora, are you listening?” Asked Catra, snapping the blonde back to the conversation before Adora gave an indignant huff.

“Sure I was, I’m ALWAYS listening…” Adora haughtily grumbled as she sipped at the glass in her hand as Glimmer crossed her arms under her breasts.

“Then what were we talking about, Adora?” Her short wife asked. Adora groaned.

“Okay, fine… I WASN’T listening… Have you guys seen Aurora? I know I saw her with Lillian a few minutes ago, but Lillian’s over with Frosta and Lyre.” Adora nodded to her left, bringing attention to the fact Lillian seemed to be flirting heavily with the young prince from Snows but Aurora was nowhere to be found.

“I’m sure she’s around here somewhere, Adora, relax.” Giggled Elise who had draped an arm around Catra’s waist, resting a protective pincer on the magicat’s hip. Both Catra and Elise were wearing form fitting crimson gowns.

“Mom, Mother, Your majesties?” Came Cora’s voice as the younger Magicat gave a bow to Glimmer and Adora. 

“Cora, good to see you, ya little snot.” Adora mused causing Glimmer to elbow her tall wife.

“Adora!” Glimmer huffed making Cora smirk, chuckling softly.

“It’s fine, Queen Glimmer. Glitter Bug asked me to let you know she needed some air, so she’s probably out in the gardens. Fair warning, Lillian clocked her a good one.” Cora’s words attempted to sound nonchalant, but knowing the young magicat as well as they did knew that Cora wanted nothing more than to return the favor, all four older women frowned.

“Why would Lillian hit Aurora, that doesn’t make sense.” Adora grumbled as she set her now empty wineglass on a table behind her. Irritation clouded Cora’s features as she rose a brow, casting a look in Lillian’s direction.

“Because SOMEONE is a jealous little shit, your majesty. I mean OBVIOUSLY, who in their right mind decks their own twin and tells them… Oh, what was it again?” Cora spoke louder than necessary before a short pause, a sardonic smirk crossing her lips as she saw Lillian straighten, turning to shoot Cora a look of venom as she dismissed herself to approach Cora. “Well, hello, Princess, fancy seeing you here.” Cora’s words dripped with sarcasm. A subtle pop filled the silence as Cora’s hand flexed at her side. “I was just talking about you. Mind filling us in about that little fiasco in the hall?” Cora gave Lillian a look as she crossed her arms over her chest, her tail flicking in annoyance behind her.

“Mind your own damn business and keep your assumptions to yourself, magicat.” Lillian spat, not seeming to realize her mothers were observing the interaction. 

“Lilli, where’s your sister?” Glimmer spoke up making Lillian give an Adora-like snort.

“I don’t have her on a leash, and I’m not her keeper. Why would I care where little Miss. Perfect would be.” Lillian snapped at Glimmer. Adora’s face drained of color.

“Glim, I’m going to find Aurora… I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Adora said quickly planting a kiss on her wife’s cheek before making her way into the crowd. Lillian rolled her eyes.

“Figures that she would ruin the fun.” Lillian grumbled.

“Lillian, did you hit Aurora?” Catra asked, detangling herself from Elise who took a step back. Lillian gave a huff.

“What does it matter? She’s got everyone wrapped around her little finger like the pampered little shit she is.” Lillian growled, “I wonder how long she begged Mom for the title before Mom caved and gave that weak bitch what she wanted.” Lillian hissed. In a swift movement, Cora brought her fist around, only for Catra to quickly catch her by the wrist before Cora’s fist could strike Lillian.

“That’s no way to speak about your sister, Lillian. Cora, you said that Aurora went out for fresh air, right? Please, go help Adora find her…” Glimmer sounded as if she was barely keeping her temper. 

“Of course, Queen Glimmer.” Cora gave the shorter queen a bow, before taking off in the direction that Adora had. It was easy for Cora to catch up with the Blonde queen. “Queen Adora, you take the east Gardens, I’ll take the west.” Cora suggested.

“Good idea. If you find her, call out.” Adora then took off to the Eastern side of the gardens. Cora turned and headed to the Western side of the gardens. Cora knew Aurora well enough to know there was a specific place in the gardens she would go if she needed to clear her head. According to what she had overheard from the Queens of Bright Moon, it was a greenhouse that had once been used by the infamous Sorceress known as Shadow Weaver. Aurora had taken to keeping the plants in the green house when she was younger, and the shorter woman had also secretly taught herself sorcery there as well. Cora and Aurora had many adventures in the greenhouse, even after being scolded by Glimmer, Adora, and Catra at one point or another.

To Aurora, it was the only place she could be herself without the pressure of being the younger sister. Cora had witnessed first hand that Aurora had inherited Micah’s talent with sorcery, but had sworn to Aurora she wouldn’t tell anyone the smaller girl knew how to use the arts. She had also learned that Aurora had a bit of a darker side to her that the sappy out going persona of the younger Princess hid quite well.

“Aurora?” Cora called out quietly as she entered the greenhouse. The place had always given Cora the creeps at night, now was no exception. “Glitter Bug? Are you in here?” Cora called again. A gleam of gold caught Cora’s attention across the room. Slowly, the magicat made her way across the greenhouse to find a gold box and what appeared to be a letter tucked beneath it. Gently, Cora picked up the box and the envelope beneath it, her ears folded back as she felt her heart beginning to race. She opened the box to find the tiara that Adora had given to Aurora sitting on a royal blue cushion. Cora’s eyes widened before she closed the box and made a mad dash for the gardens. “QUEEN ADORA! QUEEN ADORA! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!” Cora shouted as she made her way back to the central gardens. Adora met Cora half way across the courtyard. “She’s… She’s gone... I don’t understand…” Cora gasped as she thrust the box and letter at Adora. The blonde queen gasped in horror as she took the letter, opening the envelope with shaking hands. Adora’s face drained of color her hand going to her mouth.

“She planned this… She’s gone… She’s really… Gone.” Adora swallowed, “Glimmer needs to know.” Adora sounded distracted as she spoke, beginning to trail back inside.

“What does it say, Queen Adora?” Cora asked. Adora paused, scowling.

“It was addressed to you, and all it says is: “I’m sorry I couldn’t be the She-Ra you said I could.” Whatever that is supposed to mean. I swear, if you hurt my daughter, I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Adora snapped. Cora’s ears drooped, her mind wandering to a conversation she had with Aurora just before the ball.

“I had a feeling she was going to be chosen. I told her that she was going to be a wonderful She-Ra and that I wished I could give her more confidence in herself. That’s the only thing I said to her, I promise, Queen Adora, I would never hurt Aurora in any way.” Cora swallowed, jogging to keep up with the blonde. Adora didn’t respond, making her way through the cliques of people, finally arriving at Glimmer’s side, whispering in her short wife’s ear.


	3. Aurora’s truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka: Adora Can’t Keep Her Mouth Shut
> 
> Glimmer and Adora call an emergency meeting, the Alliance finds out what makes Aurora different from Lillian.
> 
> Glimmer loses her temper, and so does Cora.
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> “Wait, wait, wait. What are you talking about, Adora?” Questioned Scorpia from between Catra and Perfuma. Adora seemed to hesitate, Glimmer shooting her a look, resulting in a timid and embarrassed: “oops.” from Adora. 
> 
> “Oh gods… Now we have to explain, thank you, Adora.” Glimmer said sarcastically. The tall blonde queen gave another weak: “oops.” of shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time updating using my phone rather than my PC. 
> 
> We’ll see how this goes, eh?

Adora scowled at Cora and Lillian. Neither had changed from their attire from the previous night, and both were denying they had anything to do with Aurora’s disappearance.

“I assume you’re all wondering why I asked you all to come here so early after the Ball.” Adora sighed, taking the throne beside Glimmer at the war room table. From the other side of the table, Scorpia and Catra both let out simultaneous yawns.

“It’d be nice if we had been allowed to sleep in for once.” Catra grumbled. Adora’s scowl turned to a look of anger as a glare crossed the blonde’s face. “Gods, take a joke, Adora. By the way, Where’s Mini-Sparkles?” Asked Catra finally noting Aurora’s absence.

“That is why you’re all here. As of last night, Princess Aurora of Bright Moon has gone missing. We aren’t sure of the details, all we know is there’s a high possibility that she left of her own free will. The only two who would know where she went have clammed up.” Adora idly gestured to Cora and Lillian who looked less than thrilled to be forced to sit next to one another. “The only clue she left was this.” Adora set the gold box in her hands and the letter on the table. 

“Agh… Can your kids just STOP causing trouble for five minutes?” Groaned Mermista from her seat by her daughter, Gena.

“Good question. Why would would the little Sparkle bug just up and leave?” Asked Frosta. “No offense, Adora, but she’s just as big a stick in the mud as you are for the rules.” 

“Because Princess Asshole over here can’t control herself, obviously.” Cora nonchalantly jerked her thumb in Lillian’s direction. Lillian let out a series of huffs, seeming to swell in anger.

“Oh-ho! I’m the asshole? You were the last one to see her! What did you do, chase her off with your stinky kitty breath?” Lillian snapped. 

“Mature, Princess. Real fucking mature. You’re the one who hit her, not me.” Cora snarled in return.

“Princess Cora of Alvasta! Princess Lillian of Bright Moon!” Glimmer snapped rising from her seat. “If the two of you are QUITE finished with your personal vendetta.” Cora’s ears folded back as she gave a huff of annoyance.

“I apologize for speaking out of turn, Queen Glimmer.” Cora automatically grumbled, Glimmer sighed.

“As Lillian pointed out, you were the last one to see Aurora, Cora. You lied to Adora saying that she wanted some air and that she would be in the gardens.” Glimmer crossed her arms. Cora’s face glowed with embarrassment as she stood, staring Glimmer down, a low growl coming from the magicat.

“I did no such thing, Queen Glimmer. I relayed the message directly from Aurora. I had gone to look for Aurora, because I wanted to give her the gift I got her. When I finally found her, she and Lillian seemed to be having an argument over something. Aurora said something and Lillian hauled off and decked her before marching off like the self righteous little priss she is. I didn’t overhear the conversation, but Aurora seemed very upset. I confronted her, asking about the bruise on her face, she said she needed to clear her head and to tell both you and Queen Adora where she would be.” Cora paused, horror suddenly crossing her face. “She lied. She lied to me. Fuck me, Aurora lied to _ME_.” Cora sounded breathless as she flopped into her chair. Perfuma let out a giggle from across the table.

“That’s a good one, Cora. Everyone knows Lillian’s the champion liar and Aurora can’t lie to save her life, our little Light Show takes after Adora after all.” Perfuma giggled. Adora frowned down at the box and the letter, frowning.

“Glim, I need you to use a truth spell.” Adora sighed making Glimmer frown. “One or both of them are lying, Glimmer. Nobody in this room knows what we know, Glimmer, and the longer Aurora is gone, the more damage it could cause.” Adora snapped at her wife. 

“Wait, wait, wait. What are you talking about, Adora?” Questioned Scorpia from between Catra and Perfuma. Adora seemed to hesitate, Glimmer shooting her a look, resulting in a timid and embarrassed: “oops.” from Adora. 

“Oh gods… Now we have to explain, thank you, Adora.” Glimmer said sarcastically. The tall blonde queen gave another weak: “oops.” of shame.

“Everyone here knows the twins share some abilities, and some abilities are exclusive to them. Glimmer and I observed the twins to figure out which one would inherit what. Obviously, Lillian has the connection to the Moonstone, where as Aurora has the connection to She-Ra.” Adora frowned. “Unlike me, Aurora has been in touch with She-Ra’s magic for a long while, possibly since the moment she was born. She’s also the first She-Ra to be able to command sorcery as far as we can tell.” Lillian gave a snort, rolling her eyes.

“You’re telling us she was literally born as She-Ra? That’s bullshit, mom, and you know it.” Lillian growled. Glimmer shot Lillian a look of anger.

“Princess Lillian of Bright Moon, shut up if you know what’s good for you. No, she wasn’t BORN as She-Ra, but pretty close to it.” Glimmer shot Adora a look who gave a gesture of surrender.

“Nope, you launched into the explanation. You got this, not me.” Adora have her wife a wicked smirk. Glimmer gave a huff. Swinging her hand at Adora’s ass, making the older woman squeak as Glimmer gave her a loud swat in front of the entire Princess Alliance.

“Oh gods, if you’re going to be disgusting, take it to your bedroom.” Lillian huffed at her mothers.

“She started it.” Adora muttered pointing to Glimmer. Glimmer rolled her eyes and sighed. With a fluid motion, she gestured to the war room table.

“As previously stated, Aurora is special. Not just because she is the new She-Ra, but because of her magic. If left unchecked, Aurora could be in serious danger. Adora and I didn’t want to reveal exactly what Aurora was capable of, because she, herself, is oblivious. At this point, however, we don’t really have a choice. Aurora was born with the ability to tap into the various runestones of Etheria. Photokinesis, Electrokinesis, Chlorokinesis, Aquakinesis, Everfrost, Freezefire… You name it, she’s capable. Being in tune with She-Ra, she doesn’t have the limitations you all have.” Glimmer hesitated as a map of Etheria with symbols for the Rune Stones rose from the table. Adora took pity on her smaller wife, gently looping an arm about Glimmer’s lower back, pulling her close.

“Her disappearance has caused a sticky situation. Her abilities are far different from mine, according to Razz, her abilities are greater than that of Mara’s.” Adora hesitated, her hand giving Glimmer’s hip a grounding squeeze. “Aurora has no idea of her own power. Around the time Lillian began to be able use sorcery, Aurora began to show signs of controlling other magics. Unfortunately, it was an incident Glimmer and I have both tried to hide out of fear for Aurora’s well being. She had accidentally tapped into the Black Garnet, being unaware of what she did… She couldn’t control it…” Adora trailed off, her breath hitching at the memory.

“Wait, so that was Aurora?” came the confused query from Scorpia, the tall Scorpioni standing from her seat.

“Yes, it was. The twins have no memory of the incident… I may have taken a note from Shadow Weaver to do so.” Glimmer winced as she spoke.

“WAIT! You tampered with MY MEMORY!?” Lillian stood abruptly, toppling her chair backward. Glimmer gave a weak nod, cringing further.

“Lillian, we did it to protect you and Aurora. I ordered Glimmer to do it. So if you have any gripes, bring them to me.” Adora’s tone held a dark threat that made the younger woman stare at her mother. “Aurora was born with the failsafe. The mark of the failsafe showed when she was only four hours old, it faded after a few more hours. We weren’t exactly sure what it meant until we found out she could tap into the Rune Stones. Aurora is by all rights a conduit for the magic of Etheria. Just as She-Ra is. The only difference between the one I used during the war and the one Aurora was born with is that it amplifies her power. From what I know from the war, the failsafe isn’t designed to protect its host, it’s designed to keep the magic of Etheria in balance. If the Rune Stones become unbalanced, it could cause a surge of Magical Overload equivalent to the Heart of Etheria.” Adora paused in time for a high chirp filled the air, causing everyone to look at Cora who took out a tracker pad with a growl. 

“I’m busy, what do you WANT?” Cora snarled at the tracker pad, noting that the transmission stated it was coming from Alvasta.

“Eh, a little something here, a little something there, you sure you’re too busy for me, Princess?” Came a seemingly male voice from Cora’s tracker. The younger magicat froze as she eyed the screen. 

“I gotta take this, please, excuse me.” Cora said sheepishly, darting from the War Room before anyone could stop her. Once in the hallway Cora glared at the screen of her tracker pad. “Are you out of your FUCKING MIND?” Cora growled.

“Awww, I miss you too, Kitten.” Giggled the voice of Aurora. Cora groaned, looking to the War Room door. “Sounds like you’re having an absolute blast.” The younger woman’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“All of Bright Moon is in an uproar. All of Etheria will be looking for you in the next few hours.” Cora lowered her voice to a whisper. “Please, just come home…” Aurora gave a huff.

“Why? It’s not like I’m needed. Lillian made it clear last night.” Aurora huffed indignantly, Cora groaned.

“Aurora, please. What did Lillian even tell you? You didn’t even tell me where you went. Your mothers think I lied to them!” Cora groaned. Aurora’s image on the tracker pad gave a guilty frown.

“Look, it’s for the best, okay. Don’t worry so much. All of Etheria can go on a man hunt all they want, but I can guarantee you, nobody is going to find me.” Aurora looked pained for a moment.

“Aurora, please, just come home, or at the very least, tell me where you are?” Cora asked. Aurora hesitated, her expression clouding in anger as Cora heard a gasp behind her. 

“Nah, but it was fun chatting, Princess, bye~” Aurora blew a kiss before her image faded from the tracker pad as Cora rounded on Lillian who was standing behind her.

“WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING DEAL!?” Cora seemed to explode in anger. Lillian shrank from the shorter woman, Cora’s ears were flat and tail poofed in her rage. “I PROBABLY COULD HAVE GOTTEN HER TO COME HOME! YOU! YOU-AGH, I CAN’T EVEN BEGIN!” Cora screamed, “YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’VE DONE! YOU’RE SO WILLING TO LET EVERYONE ELSE TAKE THE FALL! WAKE THE FUCK UP, LILLIAN! IF AURORA MANAGES TO TAP MORE THAN ONE RUNESTONE, IT COULD KILL HER! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!?” Cora snarled. “YOUR MOTHERS HAVE TRIED THEIR BEST TO KEEP THE BOTH OF YOU HAPPY, AND ALL YOU’VE DONE IS TRAMPLE HER INTO THE DIRT LIKE SHE MEANS NOTHING TO YOU! THE ONE TIME SHE MANAGES TO BEST YOU, YOU SHAME HER AND CAUSE A SCENE!” Cora threw aside her tracker pad, beginning to prod Lillian in the chest.

“Cora, I-” Lillian began only for Cora to give a hiss.

“If anything happens to Aurora, we’re shit out of luck. Don’t you get it? The REASON Aurora is so special, the reason she can even tap into the Rune Stones is because she is the failsafe. The living, breathing, personification of the very thing that saved our parents during the war.” Cora’s chest heaved with emotion, “You think that you would be able to take her place, you’re wrong. If anything happens to Aurora, then we are all so damn fucked.” Cora reached up to grab at her hair. “What did you even say to her last night? I didn’t hear the conversation, I just saw you hit her from down the hall.” Lillian looked away to avoid the lost and hurt look from the Magicat.

“I admit, I was jealous. I always assumed that it was my responsibility as the oldest to take on both Bright Moon and She-Ra. I never really saw Aurora’s training, I never really thought that she wanted anything to do with becoming She-Ra. The only time we trained together was hand to hand combat.” Lillian said slowly. “To me Aurora was always just my annoying, dopey, clumsy, seemingly dumb little sister. I resented the fact Mom always seemed to coddle her, I let my temper get the better of me and I…” Lillian hesitated. “I told her she didn’t deserve to take on She-Ra.” Lillian admitted in shame.

“Lillian, do you even realize what you did?” Came Adora’s voice, causing the tall curvy girl to turn to meet the cold angry gaze of her tall blonde mother.

“I… Mom, I didn’t mean it.” Lillian began weakly. Adora gave a deep sigh.

“Cora, was that Aurora who called your tracker? Can you call her back?” Adora asked, the calm tone of her voice eerie as her expression almost screamed that the tall queen was itching to murder someone. Cora shook her head.

“I’m sorry, your majesty. Aurora has her personal tracker encrypted eight ways to Mysticor and back. I’m not half as smart as Aunt Entrapta or Uncle Bow, there’s no way I would be able to call her back if I tried. She’s right, we could go on a hunt for her for years, but we wouldn’t find her unless she got bored of hiding. There’s hundreds of places that she could be, hundreds of places she could hide. She’s smart enough, talented enough, to hide for as long as she felt the need.” Cora scowled to the floor, shaking her head. “I shouldn’t have left her in the hall, I should have stayed with her. I should have realized that she was lying when she said she just needed to get some air.”

“No, I shouldn’t have lost my temper, Cora. If anyone is to blame it’s me…” Lillian admitted. Cora gave a growl of frustration.

“Oh, you have no idea how much of this shit is your fault. Aurora is your sister, your twin. If your mother wasn’t standing here I’d deck you myself, Princess.” Cora growled, “She’s the future of Etheria, and because of you, she’s in danger. Congrats.” Cora spat before she gave a huff. The Magicat shook her head before she stomped back into the War Room, allowing Adora and Lillian to be alone.

“I’m disappointed in you, Lillian. You knew that one of you was the sole heir to Bright Moon, and the other would be the heir to She-Ra. You knew your mother and I were making sure that you both were assigned the roles you were meant to take. I’ll let Glimmer decide what your punishment should be.” Adora sighed, “Back into the War Room. We’ll need to figure out how to get Aurora home.” Adora pointed to the War Room door, indicating that she had made an order, not a request. 

Inside the War Room, Glimmer frowned at Cora.

“I see... “Glimmer said simply. Cora resumed her seat looking to the map of Etheria on the War Room table.

“Being the younger sister, Aurora was given a tiny bit more freedom to do what she willed, Especially as the soon to be She-Ra. Since Aurora was allowed to travel far more often than Lillian, she has hundreds, if not thousands of places she can hide, and remain hidden for quite some time. She’s wicked clever and smart like her grandfather, she’s strong like Queen Adora, and honestly, she’s as stubborn as you are, Queen Glimmer. I promised I wouldn’t say this, but… She taught herself sorcery, she learned how to hack tech with Aunt Entrapta and Uncle Bow. She acts like a dopey puddle of gooey feelings, but she’s smart and devious.” Cora hesitated as she looked to the map, her green eyes scanning it carefully. It was then that Lillian and Adora returned to the room.

“But where, is the real question…” Stated Lillian as she resumed her place next to Cora. Cora gave a huff. Adora trailed over to Glimmer, whispered something to her wife before the sparkling queen’s face turned deep red in anger.

“Well, we can rule out the far continent over here... “ Catra pointed to the map over by the marker for the Pearl, and Salineas. “As far as we know, she hasn’t been out this way often. We can rule ou-Sparkles, you okay?” Catra had begun only to catch the look of absolute murder that Glimmer was throwing in Lillian’s direction. 

“Princess Lillian of Bright Moon, you will be the one to lead the search for Aurora. If on the off chance you fail to find her, then the consequences will be severe. Am I understood?” Glimmer snapped, completely ignoring Catra’s question. The pink haired girl paled.

“Yes, Mother, I understand.” Lillian stated, looking to the map in shame.

“Everyone else, you’re dismissed.” Glimmer all but snarled, proceeding to stomp from the War Room, Adora trailed after Glimmer shooting a brief, “Sorry about this.” over her shoulder upon her exit. Frosta let out an impressed whistle.

“Wow, Glitz, how’d you manage to piss your mom off that bad? I don’t think I’ve seen Glimmer that furious in years.” Frosta mused as most of the other Princesses left. Lillian flushed in shame.

“I told Aurora that she didn’t deserve to inherit She-Ra and that she should have been named heir to Bright Moon instead…” Lillian hesitated as Scorpia Gasped.

“You didn’t. Oh gosh, no wonder Glimmer told you to find her… Do you have any idea where she went?” Scorpia asked, wringing her pincers together.

“If I have no idea, then neither does Lillian. Aurora can be as secretive as Queen Glimmer when she wants to be. At this point, I doubt we’re going to find her. Between Bright Moon and the Crimson Wastes alone, I can think of about two hundred or so places that Aurora expressed tactical interest in. We can rule out at least five right off the bat due to their approximate locations, and connections to Queen Adora.” Cora hesitated as she looked the map over with a pensive scowl.

“There must be a way to narrow it down further…” Perfuma said frowning at the map. Cora shrugged.

“No clue. All we can do is hope she contacts us again… Gods, I’m getting pissed just thinking about it. As Aurora herself said, we’ll probably never find her. She knows how to use sorcery like nobody’s business, pairing Sorcery with any of our powers and her crazy hacking skills that are even better than Entrapta’s, and we’ve got pretty much a demi-god on our hands. She-Ra alone is insanely gifted, but to toss in everything else is just overkill.” Cora scowled deeper as Catra came up to her and gave her a gentle side hug.

“Relax, we’ll find the little Glitter Bug. She’s predictable like Adora, we’ll bring her home one way or another.” Chimed in Scorpia. Cora gave a weak smile.

“Thanks, I hope so…”


	4. Lost Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer visits Lillian, apologizes, and reveals what really happened when they found out what Aurora was truly capable of. 
> 
> Lillian comes to understand the gravity of the situation.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Aurora’s laughter rang out as the younger girl reappeared, sitting cross legged on the fountain on the far side of the courtyard.
> 
> “You miiiiissseeedd~” Aurora sang in glee. Adora’s mouth fell open as Aurora disappeared a second time as Lillian swiftly got to her feet and lobbed a sparkling plasma ball in Aurora’s direction.
> 
> “How are you doing that?” Lillian snapped, Aurora appeared behind Lillian, tapping her on the shoulder before disappearing a third time as Lillian whipped around with another plasma ball in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C/W: Blood and physical violence
> 
> You know that cute little warning of depictions of violence? Yeah, this is where you're going to find it.
> 
> A good portion of this chapter is nothing but a flashback... I did it on purpose...
> 
> On a separate note...
> 
> THERE'S ART OF THE TWINS FOR THIS CHAPTER! Special thanks to @ArtifexSerena and @SKeyblader96 both of Twitter for the beautiful renditions of the twins! When I commissioned you both, I didn't think you would have had THAT much fun with bringing the twins to life. (Let it be known, SKeyblader was the first to draw Lillian, while Serena was the first to draw Aurora (And also Cora from a later scene.) I am an absolute hoe for their art, please commission them if you have a chance~)

Glimmer took a deep breath as she knocked lightly on the door to Lillian’s room. Ironically, it was the same room she had used before she had married Adora as merely the Princess of Bright Moon. 

“Lilli… Can I come in?” Glimmer asked. There was a loud groan of exasperation before the door slowly creaked open. 

“Are you going to yell at me some more?” Lillian’s voice grumbled from the bed suspended from the ceiling. Glimmer said nothing as she hopped up the floating stairs to the bed, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed, noting Lillian was covering her face with an arm.

“No, I came to apologize. I was acting like my mother, because I was worried. I still am. I… Shouldn’t have lost my temper and yelled at you.” Glimmer sighed, “I still want you and Cora to look for Aurora, obviously, but I do feel bad that I lost my mind like that in the War Room.” Glimmer hesitated.

“I’ve never seen you that pissed off before, Mom…” Lillian admitted as she sat up. Glimmer frowned. 

“Because I try hard not to get that mad, Lilli. I have my mother, your grandmother Angella’s temper. I’ve tried not to coddle you both the way she treated me like I was breakable. But at the same time, I only want what’s best for you and Aurora. As the heir to Bright Moon, I suppose I expected a little less hubris from you. Then again, I am the cocky one between me and your mother.” Glimmer gave Lillian a worried smile. “Come here… Let me show you something. So, as you and the Alliance know, Shadow Weaver was the one who taught me Sorcery as for most of my life at that point your Grandfather, Micah, had been imprisoned by the Horde on Beast Island. I did learn some really shady things, and considering my temper and my own overwhelming cockiness, I got to be pretty good at it.” Glimmer paused, frowning for a moment. “Adora asked me to make sure both of you didn’t remember what happened that day… When we found out what Aurora was capable of. We wanted to protect the both of you… From Aurora’s own power, really. We thought we were doing what was right as your parents… Maybe seeing the memory will help you understand why we tried to hide it from you…” Lillian scowled to her hands that were now in her lap.

“I have a feeling of why, but I do want to know… Four years ago, all of a sudden, I felt rather resentful toward Aurora… And I don’t know really why…” Lillian looked to Glimmer who gave her a sad smile, gently reaching over to tuck a lavender strand of hair behind Lillian’s ear. 

“I know, Glitter-butt. Maybe this will make things make more sense, okay?” Glimmer retracted her hand from Lillian’s cheek before motioning with both of her hands in a circular motion, a soft flash caused a small white ball to form in Glimmer’s hands before she handed it to Lillian. Lillian frowned as the younger woman looked the little ball over before a memory filled her senses. 

_Aurora and Lillian sat side by side, both pouring over a large aged scroll on the table in front of them._

_“Now, Paragraph sixty-four through sixty-nine.” Glimmer’s comment was met with a unified “Nice!” and giggles from the Twins. “Very funny, you two. Very funny... Adora, WHY did you feel the need to teach the girls those stupid Horde jokes you share with Horde Scum…” Glimmer grumbled, thought the slight smirk, told the blonde that her wife enjoyed the bad joke. Adora shrugged from her seat on Glimmer’s desk._

_“‘Cuz it’s funny.” Adora attempted to sound nonchalant, but it came out as an immature giggle, “Come on, Glim, you can’t make these Princess Lessons all work and no play. It gets boring, even for me and I’ve been a technical princess for… How long?” Adora questioned. Glimmer groaned._

_“Fine. Why don’t we go outside for some exercise? Lillian and Adora against me and Aurora?” Glimmer suggested. Lillian hopped up from her seat and hooted as she went to Adora and looked up at her taller mother expectantly._

_“I suppose it is a little unfair to have two Sorceresses on the same team… Can I bust out She-Ra?” Adora asked hopefully. Glimmer gave her a look and Adora grinned, “You didn’t say no! Come on Lilli, to the armory!” With that Lillian and Adora disappeared with a small puff of sparkles. Glimmer gave a loud groan._

_“Mom?” Came the timid query from Aurora who stood from her chair. Glimmer gave her youngest daughter a look._

_“What’s up, sweetheart?” Glimmer asked. Aurora frowned._

_“Do I have to?” Aurora asked. Glimmer gave a soft smile going to Aurora and giving her a short hug._

_“Not if you don’t want to… But I promise whoever wins gets a whole ice cream cake.” Glimmer grinned. Aurora’s eyes widened._

_“Okay! LET’S GO!” Aurora hooted before Glimmer laughed, teleporting them both to the Armory. When they got to the Armory, Adora and Lillian were fighting over whether Lillian should use a quarter staff or a short sword. Aurora, on the other hand, went straight to a staff with a large rounded head to it that had formerly belonged to Glimmer’s father. Aurora took the staff to her shorter mother with a grin. Glimmer giggled, accepting the staff with a smile._

_“Just use the staff, Lilli…” Adora grumbled. Aurora happily bounced over to a selection of swords and picked a broad bladed short sword, before bouncing back over to Glimmer. Lillian finally had relented and took up a quarter staff._

_“Fiiinnneeee…” Lillian drawled, twirling the staff with deft ease. Aurora giggled, bouncing happily to her sister._

_“Whoever wins gets a WHOLE Ice Cream Cake, Lilli! A WHOLE CAKE!” Aurora blurted out excitedly. Lillian gave a gasp, grabbed her sister in a hug before the twins disappeared on the spot, giggling loudly. Adora looked to Glimmer._

_“Ice Cream Cake? Really, love?” Adora asked with a snort._

_“Oh, come on, this is a good way to judge the twins’ abilities. We only have four years until we’re required to name one of them at the least the Future Queen of Bright Moon.” Glimmer mused as she wrapped her arms around her wife, careful of her staff and the Sword in Adora’s hands. Adora hummed thoughtfully._

_“Mnnn, true. I have a funny feeling Lillian is going to be the Heir to Bright Moon… I’m not too sure about Aurora, though. There are times I swear she’s getting close to being able to tap into She-Ra’s powers, then there are times where I don’t feel it at all. I know the whole Heir thing is stressful for the girls as well…” Adora frowned._

_“There’s a “but” in there…” Glimmer prompted pulling back slightly, looking up to meet the blue eyes of her wife._

_“But… I don’t want the girls to think we’re trying to get them to compete for their heirships or even over what roles they may have to assume…” Adora paused, taking a hand from Glimmer’s hip to touch a scar on the side of her jaw. It was a scar Catra had given her during the war, one she knew was spurned by Catra’s jealousy from being made to feel second best and even inferior to Adora._

_“Hey, our girls are better than that. They’re sweet and loving just like you are. Don’t worry so much.” Glimmer stood on tiptoe to gently kiss Adora’s forehead. “Come on, I have strawberry ice cream for you if you win~” Glimmer giggled, holding out a hand. Adora took her wife’s hand with a soft affectionate smile, knowing Glimmer was right. In a brief second, Glimmer teleported them to a courtyard where the twins had already begun to spar. As usual, Lillian was fighting mainly with sorcery, while Aurora was more the short-ranged fighter._

_Adora had to admit she was impressed that Lillian had taken to learning how to incorporate Sorcery into fighting. Although, Adora swore at times that Aurora seemed to be using the same magic against Lillian. Lillian made a jab with her staff toward Aurora who seemed to effortlessly block with her sword. An unusually cocky grin crossed Aurora’s face as she winked at her sister before she simply disappeared on the spot. Lillian yelped as she tripped over her own feet, falling face first into the grass, Aurora’s laughter rang out as the younger girl reappeared, sitting cross legged on the fountain on the far side of the courtyard._

_“You miiiiissseeedd~” Aurora sang in glee. Adora’s mouth fell open as Aurora disappeared a second time as Lillian swiftly got to her feet and lobbed a sparkling plasma ball in Aurora’s direction._

_“How are you doing that?” Lillian snapped, Aurora appeared behind Lillian, tapping her on the shoulder before disappearing a third time as Lillian whipped around with another plasma ball in hand._

_“Glimmer… When did Aurora form a bond with the Moonstone?” Adora asked before noting that Glimmer seemed to be just as shocked._

_“She… Hasn’t. As far as I know…” Glimmer returned with a gasp of surprise. Aurora had reappeared, sitting on a far garden wall, laughing merrily while Lillian seemed to be getting more and more furious. “Both of you-” Glimmer began before Adora held out a hand as if she were attempting to stop Glimmer physically._

_“No… Let them continue, I have a feeling we’re about to find out if our little Sparkle Butt will be able to take on She-Ra.” Adora said nodding for Glimmer to watch the twins who were trading plasma blasts. Adora lowered her arm as she and Glimmer observed the twins. Aurora seemed to be making a game out of the match, while Lillian seemed to be becoming more competitive. Aurora gave a rather unusually graceful spin, barely dodging a plasma blast from Lillian before she righted herself._

_“That all you got, sis?” Aurora asked, a subtle scarlet glow radiating from the smaller girl._

_“How are you copying my abilities?!” Lillian snapped. Aurora shrugged._

_“I don’t think you can do this.” Aurora held out her sword before it began to crackle with a familiar scarlet electrical current._

_“Is that… Adora, call the match. Call it.” Glimmer looked to her wife in panic._

_“Aurora, that’s enough! I declare a draw!” Adora called loudly as she began to walk toward the twins. Lillian automatically backed off seconds before the electrical current seemed to snap with a stronger force. In less than another second, suddenly the scarlet current enveloped Aurora who looked at her sword, dropping it as if doing so would make the current stop. Aurora’s cockiness gave way to fear as the younger twin began to scream, her body crackled with the crimson current. Glimmer teleported to Lillian, grabbing the older twin and pulling her away as Aurora fell to her knees. Adora knelt in front of her as she reached out to try to grab Aurora’s shoulder, only for a tendril of the electrical current to snap at Adora as if warning her. “Aurora, let it go.” Adora said gently. Aurora winced as her eyes opened, her blue eyes glowing with a red tint._

_“Momma, help me.” Aurora gasped. Silently, Adora reached forward, slowly, her form shifted to the taller, glowing form of She-Ra. She gently laid her hand on Aurora’s shoulder._

_“Let go, Aurora. You’ve tapped into the Black Garnet…” Adora said gently, “Let it go, Aurora.”_

_“I don’t know how…” Aurora whimpered before a stronger shock radiated from Aurora, causing her to scream again. Adora grimaced as she allowed the soft glow of She-Ra’s magic to envelope them both. After a few tense moments, the golden glow faded, allowing Adora to revert to her normal self. The crimson glow and the electrical current gave one last feeble crackle before dissipating._

_“You okay, Little Spark?” Adora asked softly. Aurora looked up to meet Adora’s gaze, her glittering freckles glowing red with embarrassment._

_“Yeah… What was that? I’ve never felt that before…” Aurora looked down, a glow catching her attention. Aurora curiously unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt, revealing the mark of the Failsafe on her chest. Adora’s eyes widened just before Aurora gave a groan. “Momma, I don’t feel so-” Aurora was cut off as her eyes rolled back and she fell into Adora who barely caught the young woman._

_“GLIM! We have a problem!” Adora called over her shoulder. Tentatively, Glimmer approached her wife and youngest daughter, Lillian trailing behind her. “Glim… She… The Failsafe… I-I-I don’t understand…” Adora pulled Aurora into her lap, brushing blue and pink strands of hair from the girl’s face._

_“Adora, what did Aunt Casta and Shadow Weaver say about the Failsafe during the war?” Glimmer asked, knowing her wife had been lectured about the Failsafe before it had been used._

_“It’s a key piece of the Heart of Etheria. I mean the Heart is useless now, but it still filters magic. The Failsafe is a… A balancer of sorts… It keeps the magic flowing the way it was meant to flow… But why… What just happened…” Adora looked to Glimmer looking lost. Glimmer frowned pensively._

_“Why was Aurora using magic from the Moonstone, and why could I feel it when she did?” Lillian asked as if feeling left out of the conversation. Adora looked between her oldest daughter and Glimmer._

_“The Failsafe. Your theory of Aurora being the next She-Ra may be spot on, Adora. Only She-Ra can utilize the Failsafe and have it work correctly, right?” Glimmer frowned before looking to Lillian who seemed agitated, flicking her braid haughtily over her shoulder. “Through her connection with Lillian, it might be easier for her to tap the Moonstone, but you don’t think the failsafe allows her to access the other runestones, do you?” Glimmer asked slowly. Adora looked to Glimmer in horror._

_“That doesn’t answer my question.” Lillian snapped, bringing Adora’s attention to Lillian._

_“We had a feeling Aurora was able to become the next She-Ra, but the closer we came to the conclusion, the further she seemed to be from actually obtaining those abilities. Your mother and I knew she was born with the Failsafe, but we didn’t know what it meant…” Adora paused, panic apparent. “This is my fault… I should have realized what Aurora would be able to do… Gods, I’m such an idiot…” Adora gave Aurora a look of pain._

_“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Adora. Neither of us knew what the mark of the Failsafe was for…” Glimmer carefully knelt next to Adora, a soft frown marring her face._

_“So she’s got crazy magic and nobody noticed or something?” Lillian grumbled._

_“Or something, really. We didn’t think Aurora would have been capable of tapping Rune Stones, let alone the Failsafe itself.” Glimmer said slowly. “We should take Aurora back to her room to rest.” Glimmer got to her feet, bending down to take Aurora’s limp form from Adora. Glimmer disappeared on the spot before Lillian turned to Adora with a concerned frown._

_“Is Aurora going to be okay?” Lillian asked softly. Adora shook her head._

_“I… I don’t know…” Adora admitted, “I don’t know what’s going on either. All I know is that if Aurora can tap the other rune stones, there’s a possibility that she could snap from magical overload. It could make her irrational, I don’t know. For me, magical overload is the equivalent of being drunk. For Aurora, I don’t know. I honestly don’t.” Adora admitted._

Lillian gasped as the memory ended, leaving her sitting next to Glimmer who was observing her oldest daughter in silence. 

“There’s more, I’m assuming you’ve seen up until the Failsafe returned, right?” Glimmar asked. Lillian slowly nodded.

“Did… Did Aurora… Snap or something?” Lillian asked softly as if afraid of the answer. Glimmer gave a pained sigh.

“Yes… Yes, she did… As she said at the time, the quiet ones snap the loudest. She had felt overshadowed by all of us as the younger Princess of Bright Moon. Adora had a theory that Aurora was more powerful than she seemed… Well, all it took was for the infamous Bright Moon jealousy to rear its ugly head. Watch the next memory, you’ll understand.” Glimmer motioned to the orb in Lillian’s hands. Lillian took a deep breath before examining the orb again, just as before, the memory was quick to form.

_Aurora’s freckles glowed red as her blue eyes reflected anger, a tell tale blemish on her jaw suggested a fresh slap had been delivered moments prior._

_“You think I wanted this?! You think I wanted to be a fucking FREAK?! If you want it so bad, Lillian, take it. Go on, take it from me, I willingly give it to you.” Aurora spat as she held out her hand, a ball of golden magic forming in the palm of her outstretched hand. “What’s the matter, you fucking coward, are you afraid of it?” Aurora sneered at Lillian’s hesitation and visual fear. Lillian’s face glowed scarlet as the older woman swung her fist around to collide with her sister’s face. A sickening crack was heard with the impact. For a moment there was silence until Aurora raised her glowing hand to her face. When she turned to face Lillian again, a twisted smirk crossed her face. Crimson blood stained Aurora’s face, her cheek bore the bloodied imprint of Lillian’s knuckles. A swift gesture summoned a sorcery circle, before Lillian was forced backward with a yelp of surprise. Lillian’s back hit a wall denting the stone around her as Aurora slowly advanced._

_“Aurora, what the fuck?!” Lillian snapped, fear ringing loudly in her words._

_“What the fuck, indeed, Lillian. Do you know what it’s like? Constantly being compared to your perfect little self? Lillian, the Princess who mastered Sorcery and she’s not yet sixteen. The Princess who mastered her control of her Rune Stone power. The sparkling beauty who enchants everyone she meets…” Aurora trailed off, “I’m the back up, the second option… You’re the favorite, the one who gets everything without working for it.” Aurora’s eyes glowed with a light blue and gold light, making Lillian gasp. “I worked for this power my whole life, Lillian, power you could never hope to obtain or control. If you truly want it, all of it, then you’ll have to take it from me.”_

_“Aurora, I don’t know where you’re going with this bu-” Lillian was cut off with a loud scream as Aurora pressed her hand that was enveloped by the sorcery circle toward Lillian._

_“You think I want to live in your shadow? The shadow of our mothers? The shadows of the great Queen Glimmer, the youngest Queen in the history of Bright Moon, and the great Queen Adora the She-Ra and savior of the fucking universe? You think I wanted to be born with the literal filter for the magic of Etheria? Do you think I wanted to be the next She-Ra? No, Lillian. I didn’t. Not a SINGLE part of it did I want. You have a temper worse than Grandmother’s, you’re far more cocky than our mother. You have used me for your punching bag for the last time, Lillian.” Aurora gave an almost flicking gesture from Lillian toward the window on the far wall. Lillian screamed louder than before as she was sent flying through the window, shards of glass exploding around her, covering her in cuts. With a yelp, Lillian was able to teleport herself back into the hall where Aurora seemed to be waiting for her, the younger woman’s gaze was cold, her eyes narrowed._

_“Aurora, what’s wrong with you?!” Lillian yelped as a loud exasperated sigh came from the younger twin._

_“You can still teleport? Disappointing. I’ll have to do something about that one of these days…” Aurora held her hand with the sorcery circle toward Lillian once again causing Lillian to flinch._

_“Aurora, please. I’m sorry I hit you, okay? Please stop.” Lillian began to beg. Aurora cocked her head to the side._

_“Did you ever stop when I begged? Did YOU stop when you pushed me off a balcony to see if I could teleport as well, nearly killing me with that one push? Any time I begged for you to show mercy or restraint? Did you STOP when you got angry enough that you broke my ribs with sorcery?” Aurora gave a hollow laugh. “No, Lillian, you didn’t.”_

_“Aurora, stop!” Lillian yelled as Aurora drew a circle in the air, allowing the first circle to disappear replacing it with another with a more intricate design. “AURORA, NO!” Lillian screamed again as she held her arms over her face, the blow never landed as a magical shield encased the older twin, Glimmer standing between the two, grunting against the force being applied to the shield. Aurora’s face was twisted in anger, white hot flames deflected from Aurora’s spell._

_“FIGHT ME YOU FUCKING COWARD! PROVE THAT YOU’RE WILLING TO TAKE WHAT YOU WANT LIKE YOU ALWAYS HAVE!” Aurora screamed in rage._

_“Aurora, stand down!” Called Adora’s voice as the taller blonde queen dashed down the hall toward Aurora. The blue haired woman turned toward her mother. Adora skidded to a halt half way down the hall, catching the rather unusually cold and angry look on her youngest daughter’s face. The circle faded from Aurora’s hand as she turned to face Adora._

_“Did Lillian stand down when she tried to break my nose a few minutes ago? No, and I don’t think you have the privilege to tell me what to do.” Aurora gestured to the now dried blood smeared on her face before she snapped her fingers, disappearing on the spot before reappearing behind Lillian and Glimmer, grabbing her sister by her braid. “I said, FIGHT me, Lillian, not cower behind our mothers like you always do. You want my abilities so damn bad, fucking take them.” Aurora pulled Lillian to her feet, another snap and the twins disappeared again. Glimmer looked to Adora in panic, going to her tall blonde wife._

_“Shadow Weaver’s greenhouse, Glim, fast.” Adora stated making the shorter queen nod, teleporting them to the entrance to the greenhouse, overlooking a courtyard. Lillian now had a staff in hand, Aurora coming at her with strength and speed that was very unlike the smaller Princess. Adora broke away from her wife as Lillian took a plasma blast to the back, knocking her almost off the edge of the platform the courtyard rested on. Aurora slowly walked over to Lillian, grabbing her twin by the back of her shirt, dragging her back to the middle of the courtyard, roughly dripping her into the grass. “Aurora, stop!” Adora called out as Aurora bounced the blade of the all too familiar Sword of Protection against her shoulder._

_“What’s the matter, Lilli? Is it no longer fun to knock the crap out of me if I fight back? Huh? ANSWER ME!” Aurora aimed a kick to Lillian’s ribs, the loud, stomach churning crack proceeded Lillian’s Scream of pain._

_“Aurora, stop! Please!” Adora pleaded causing Aurora to look up, a gesture from Aurora summoned a barrier between Adora and the Twins. Aurora knelt next to Lillian, grabbing her sister by the jaw, pulling her up to her knees so that Lillian’s pink-hazel met Aurora’s blue, Aurora’s grip firm on Lillian’s face. Adora could only watch in horror as a snort-like laugh similar to her own, only full of malice, came from Aurora._

_“You’re pathetic, Lillian. You’re nothing but a fucking bully who tries to destroy whatever you feel is in your way, but guess what… I’m stronger than you, I’m better than you, and if you think for one minute I’ll be willing to let you walk all over me from now on… Think again. For years I’ve cowered in your shadow, pretending to be the clutzy, stupid, carbon copy of our mother. Little did you know that when I had enough I was going to fucking snap.” Aurora paused to take the sword from her shoulder, sinking it into the ground in front of her. Bringing her fist across Lillian’s face with a loud pop, blood trickling from the cuts on Lillian’s face and from the now split bridge of her nose. “You probably thought I had the patience to deal with your hubris and jealousy forever, didn’t you?”_

_“Aurora, stop it, you’re going to kill her!” Screamed Glimmer who had joined Adora. Aurora shoved Lillian back to the ground looking up to meet the gaze of her pink haired mother._

_“Kill? Oh no, I know what moderation is. I know when to show mercy and when to be heartless.” Aurora took the Sword of Protection in hand once again, looking from the blade to her sister who had managed to sit up. Both of the twins were covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. “Sadly for you, sister, I’m not going to kill you… I’m only reminding you what I’m capable of. The quiet one ALWAYS snaps the loudest, now don’t they?” Aurora squatted in front of Lillian, a smirk on the younger twin’s face. Using the hilt of the sword, Aurora made Lillian look at her again._

_“Aurora, why are you doing this?” Lillian choked, Aurora gave another snort._

_“Because I’m sick of your shit, Lillian. You have always made me feel like I was nothing, it’s time you le-” Aurora was cut off as Lillian launched herself at Aurora, knocking the younger woman to the ground, the Sword embedding in the grass feet from Aurora and Lillian as Lillian managed another blow to Aurora’s cheek. Aurora kicked Lillian off her, both of the Princesses scrambling to their feet._

_“Are you fucking finished, Aurora?!” Lillian snarled loudly, deftly forming a sorcery circle. Aurora’s only response was raising a brow, a snap of her fingers caused the barrier separating the Queens from the Princesses to disappear. Aurora went to the sword, pulling it from the grass._

_“It depends, are you done being an asshole? If you’re not, I can do this all day. You’re almost out of magic, I’ve still got plenty left. I could take on all three of you and not break a sweat.” Aurora looked to Adora and Glimmer. “Defend her, I dare you. Both of you have treated Lillian as if she was more important, better, stronger. I taught myself sorcery, I taught myself how to use my own abilities. Both of you focused on her, I bet the both of you thought she was going to be the next She-Ra, didn’t you. I’m sorry to be the disappointment, but someone has to do it.” Aurora gave a sneer moments before Lillian’s hand collided with the back of Aurora’s head, the younger princess collapsing as she slipped into unconsciousness._

The second memory was shorter than the one before it, but as questions formed, Lillian found she couldn’t verbalize them. Glimmer frowned as a gesture of her hand caused the orb to disappear. 

“Shortly after you had your fight with Aurora, Adora ordered me to alter your memory. I had learned from Shadow Weaver how to alter and fabricate memories, as much as Adora hated the idea as much as I did... We figured if you didn’t have any memory of the fight, the two of you wouldn’t have a reason to resent one another. Sadly, the two of you are just as competitive as both Adora and me. You’ve always had a rivalry, but neither Adora or I thought that the two of you would be at one another’s throats. I got angry and snapped at you because I was scared of what had happened before happening again.” Glimmer sighed looking to Lillian. “I don’t know what I would do if something happened to either of you. You’re both extremely powerful in your own rights, but if pushed too far, Aurora could literally kill herself and all of Etheria. You and Cora know more about Aurora than your mother and I. If anyone can find her it’s the two of you… Again, I’m sorry for yelling at you… I’ll extend a formal apology for my behavior when the Alliance next meets.” Glimmer hesitated as Lillian gently took Glimmer’s hand.

“No, I understand. You have a duty first to Etheria as the Queen of Bright Moon. As She-Ra, Mom also has to put Etheria first. You both have tried to keep me and Aurora happy and loved… I think this was bound to happen, really… I mean it’s like Cora told me: who wouldn’t want to be chosen as the next She-Ra… As you’ve said before, the Princesses of Bright Moon have all been cock and overly jealous…” Lillian met her mother’s gaze, “I’m the one who messed up, Mom, I’ll be the one to fix it…” Glimmer gave her daughter a soft look before she hugged Lillian.

“Just promise me you’ll be careful, and don’t provoke your sister when you find her…” Glimmer gave Lillian a kiss on the forehead.

“Of course. Careful is my middle name.” Lillian giggled sheepishly. Glimmer ruffled her daughter’s hair.

“That’s funny, because to hear Catra talk about you, you’d swear your middle name is Sparkle Pants.” Glimmer grinned playfully. Lillian rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, well it’s not like the stinky cat has a better one.” Lillian smirked, speaking of Cora. Glimmer gave an unattractive snort.

“Oh, don’t let your sister hear that, Lilli. Anyway, I have a meeting to tend to, I just came to apologize and explain… I love you, okay?” Glimmer kissed Lillian’s forehead again.

“Go to your meeting, Momma. Love you, too. I’m going to find Cora and see if we can’t figure out a battle plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have no idea how difficult it was to write this chapter... Like, good gods.
> 
> Like, as a parent, myself, I tried to capture the reasoning behind Glimmer's freak out last chapter (About which, y'all need to fucking chill.)
> 
> Again, this was a difficult chapter to write, simply because it brought up a touchy subject for myself that is actually based on an actual situation in my life. (Minus teleporting and magic, but the point remains.)


End file.
